ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Amalgam Comics characters
and Josef Rubinstein]] The following is a list of fictional characters that appear in the comic books of Amalgam Comics. Any characters mentioned, but not seen, are excluded. They are listed by comic book and a team section is also provided. The amalgamations of characters or the Amalgam versions of one character are given. Plots of the Amalgam comic books are given in the list of Amalgam Comics publications and additional information about characters is provided in the references. ''DC versus Marvel/Marvel versus DC'' #1-4 :First appearance in DC versus Marvel #1 (March 1996) * Access (Axel Asher). * The Brothers :First appearance in Marvel versus DC #3 (April 1996) * Dark Claw (Logan Wayne). An amalgamation of DC's Batman (Bruce Wayne) and Marvel's Wolverine (Logan). * Deadeye (Bill Lawton). An amalgamation of DC's Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) and Marvel's Bullseye. * Doctor Doomsday (Victor Von Doom). An amalgamation of DC's Doomsday and Marvel's Doctor Doom (Victor von Doom). * Doctor Strangefate (Charles Xavier). An amalgamation of DC's Doctor Fate and Marvel's Doctor Strange and Charles Xavier. * Lethal (Sergei Minerva). An amalgamation of DC's Cheetah (Barbara Ann Minerva) and Marvel's Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff). * Nightcreeper (Kurt Jack Ryder). An amalgamation of DC's Creeper (Jack Ryder) and Marvel's Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner). * Skulk (Bruce Banner). An amalgamation of DC's Solomon Grundy and Marvel's Hulk (Bruce Banner). * Spider-Boy (Peter Ross). An amalgamation of DC's Superboy and (a clone of) Marvel's Spider-Man. * Super-Soldier (Clark Kent). An amalgamation of DC's Superman and Marvel's Captain America. 1996 – DC Comics ''Amazon'' #1 * Amazon/Wonder Woman (Princess Ororo of Themiscyra). An amalgamation of DC's Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) and Marvel's Storm (Ororo Munroe). ''Assassins'' #1 * Big Question (Edward Nigma Fisk). An amalgamation of DC's Riddler (Edward Nigma) and Marvel's Kingpin (Wilson Fisk). * Catsai (Elektra Kyle). An amalgamation of DC's Catwoman (Selina Kyle) and Marvel's Elektra. * Dare the Terminator (Slade Murdock). A female amalgamation of DC's Deathstroke the Terminator and Marvel's Daredevil. * J. Jonah White. An amalgamation of DC's Perry White and Marvel's J. Jonah Jameson. * Jimmy Urich. An amalgamation of DC's Jimmy Olsen and Marvel's Ben Urich. * Terra-X. An amalgamation of DC's Terra and Marvel's Terrax. * Winterstick. An amalgamation of DC's Wintergreen and Marvel's Stick. * Wired (Nathan Chase). An amalgamation of DC's Manhunter (Chase Lawler) and Marvel's Cable (Nathan Summers). ''Doctor Strangefate'' #1 * Abominite. An amalgamation of DC's Hellgrammite and Marvel's Abomination. * Jade Nova (Frankie Rayner). An amalgamation of DC's Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) and Jade and Marvel's Nova (Frankie Raye). * Myx. An amalgamation of DC's Mr. Mxyzptlk and Marvel's Wong. * White Witch (Wanda Zatara). An amalgamation of DC's Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara) and Marvel's Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff). * Skulk (Bruce Banner). An amalgamation of DC's Solomon Grundy and Marvel's Hulk (Bruce Banner). ''JLX'' #1 * Angelhawk (Warren Hall). An amalgamation of DC's Hawkman (Carter Hall) and Marvel's Angel (Warren Worthington III). * Apollo (Ray Summers). An amalgamation of DC's Ray and Marvel's Cyclops (Scott Summers). * Aqua-Mariner (Arthur McKenzie). An amalgamation of DC's Aquaman (Arthur Curry) and Marvel's Sub-Mariner (Namor McKenzie). * Canary (Dinah Barton). An amalgamation of DC's Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) and Marvel's Mockingbird (Barbara Morse Barton). * Captain Marvel (William "Billy" Mar-Vell). An amalgamation of DC's Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) and Marvel's Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell). * Firebird (Beatriz Grey). An amalgamation of DC's Fire (Beatriz da Costa) and Marvel's Phoenix (Jean Grey). * Goliath (Oliver Queen). An amalgamation of DC's Oliver Queen and Marvel's Goliath. * Hawkeye (Clint Archer). An amalgamation of DC's Green Arrow and Marvel's Hawkeye (Clint Barton). * Jocasta. An amalgamation of DC's Platinum and Marvel's Jocasta, Sentinels and Millie the Model. * Mercury (Pietro "Pete" Allen). An amalgamation of DC's Impulse (Bart Allen) and Marvel's Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff). * Mister X (J'onn J'onzz). An amalgamation of DC's Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) and Marvel's Professor X (Charles Xavier). * Professor Kang. An amalgamation of DC's Professor Zoom and Marvel's Kang the Conqueror. * Runaway. An amalgamation of DC's Gypsy and Marvel's Rogue. * Will Magnus. An amalgamation of DC's Will Magnus and Marvel's Bolivar Trask. * Wraith (Todd LeBeau). An amalgamation of DC's Obsidian and Marvel's Gambit. ''Legends of the Dark Claw'' #1 * Dark Claw (Logan Wayne). An amalgamation of DC's Batman and Marvels Wolverine. * Huntress (Carol Danvers). An amalgamation of DC's Huntress and Marvel's Carol Danvers. * Hyena (Creed H. Quinn). An amalgamation of DC's Joker (who once used the alias Harlan Quinn) and Marvel's Sabertooth (Victor Creed) * Sparrow (Jubilation Lee). An amalgamation of DC's Robin (Tim Drake) and Marvel's Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee. ''Super-Soldier'' #1 * Super-Soldier; this version of Clark Kent is a human who, like Captain America, takes a super-soldier serum containing alien DNA. * Green Skull (Lex Luthor). An amalgamation of DC's Lex Luthor and Marvel's Red Skull. * Ultra-Metallo. An amalgamation of DC's Metallo and Marvel's First Sleeper. 1996 – Marvel Comics ''Bruce Wayne: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' #1 * Baron Zero (Wolfgang Von Strucker). An amalgamation of DC's Mr. Freeze (originally known as Mr. Zero) and Marvel's Baron von Strucker (Wolfgang von Strucker). * Black Bat (Barbara Gordon Hardy). An amalgamation of DC's Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) and Marvel's Black Cat (Felicia Hardy). * Colonel Bruce Wayne. An amalgamation of DC's Bruce Wayne and Marvel's Nick Fury. * Deathlok (Jason Todd). An amalgamation of DC's Jason Todd and Marvel's Deathlok and Midnight. * Madame Cat (Selina Luthor). An amalgamation of DC's Catwoman (Selina Kyle) and Marvel's Madame Hydra. * Moonwing (Dick Grayson). An amalgamation of DC's Nightwing (Dick Grayson) and Marvel's Moon Knight (Marc Spector).Tim Drake and Marc Spector are two aliases used by Moonwing (Dick Grayson) * Sgt. Rock. An Amalgam Universe version of DC's Sgt. Rock. * Nuke (Bane Simpson). An amalgamation of DC's Bane and Marvel's Nuke. ''Bullets and Bracelets'' #1 * Big Titania. An amalgamation of DC's Big Barda and Marvel's Titania. * Bronze Tiger. An amalgamation of DC's Bronze Tiger and Marvel's Black Panther. * The Punisher (Trevor Castle). An amalgamation of DC's Steve Trevor and Marvel's The Punisher (Frank Castle). * Diana Prince (Princess Diana of Themyscira). An Amalgam Universe version of DC's Wonder Woman (Diana Prince). * Circe. An amalgamation of DC's Circe and Marvel's Sersi. * Granny Harkness. An amalgamation of DC's Granny Goodness and Marvel's Agatha Harkness. * Highfather Odin. An amalgamation of DC's Highfather and Marvel's Odin. * Scott Free. An Amalgam Universe version of DC's Scott Free. * Thanoseid. An amalgamation of DC's Darkseid and Marvel's Thanos. * War Monarch (Jim Rhodes). An amalgamation of DC's Monarch and Marvel's War Machine (Jim Rhodes). John Ostrander's Message Board ''Magneto and the Magnetic Men'' #1 * Antimony (Debbie Walker). An amalgamation of DC's Platinum and Marvel's Scarlet Witch and Patsy Walker. * Bismuth (Snapper Jones). An amalgamation of DC's Tin and Snapper Carr and Marvel's Toad and Rick Jones. * Cobalt (Lucius Richmond). An amalgamation of DC's Gold and Lucius Fox and Marvel's Mastermind (Jason Wyngarde). * Iron (John Henry Steel). An amalgamation of DC's Iron and Steel (John Henry Irons) and Marvel's Unus the Untouchable. * Kokoro (Tatsu "Betsy" Braddock). An amalgamation of DC's Katana (Tatsu Yamashiro) and Marvel's Psylocke (Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock). * Magneto (Erik Magnus). An amalgamation of DC's Will Magnus and Marvel's Magneto (Erik Lehnsherr). ''Speed Demon'' #1 * Arrowcaster – An amalgamation of DC's Speedy and Marvel's Nightcaster * Blob. An amalgamation of DC's Chunk and Marvel's Blob. * Miss Miracle. An amalgamation of DC's Mister Miracle and Marvel's Crystal. * Puck. An amalgamation of DC's Oberon and Marvel's Puck. * Scarecrow. An amalgamation of DC's Scarecrow and Marvel's Scarecrow. * Siliconman. An amalgamation of DC's Plastic Man and Marvel's Sandman. * Two-Faced Goblin (Harvey Osborn). An amalgamation of DC's Two-Face (Harvey Dent) and Marvel's Green Goblin (Norman Osborn). * Uatu the Guardian. An amalgamation of DC's Guardians of the Universe and Marvel's Uatu, one of the Watchers. ''Spider-Boy'' #1 * Spider-Boy. An amalgamation of DC's Superboy and Marvel's Spider-Man. * Bizarnage. An amalgamation of DC's Bizarro and Marvel's Carnage. * "Brooklyn" Barnes. An amalgamation of DC's Dan Turpin and "Brooklyn" and Marvel's Bucky Barnes. * Dr. Curt Connors. An Amalgam Universe version of Dr. Curtis Connors of the Marvel Universe. * "Flash" Thompson. An Amalgam Universe version of Flash Thompson of the Marvel Universe. * Guardian Angel (Doctor Tom Harper). An amalgamation of DC's Guardian (James Harper) and Marvel's Angel (Thomas Halloway). * Insect Queen (Mary Jane Watson). An amalgamation of DC's Insect Queen (Lana Lang) and Marvel's Mary Jane Watson. * King Lizard. An amalgamation of DC's King Shark and Marvel's Lizard. * Captain Sam Makoa. An Amalgam Universe version of Sam Makoa of the DC Universe. * Roxy Leech. An Amalgam Universe version of Roxy Leech of the DC Universe. ''X-Patrol'' #1 * Beastling (Hank Logan). An amalgamation of DC's Changeling and Marvel's Beast. * Dial H.U.S.K. (Paige Guthrie). An amalgamation of DC's Dial H for Hero and Marvel's Husk. * Elastigirl. An amalgamation of DC's Elasti-Girl and Marvel's Domino and Wasp. * Ferro Man (Piotyr Rasputin). An amalgamation of DC's Ferro Lad and Marvel's Colossus. * Niles Cable. An amalgamation of DC's The Chief and Marvel's Cable. * Shatterstarfire. An amalgamation of DC's Starfire and Marvel's Shatterstar. 1997 – DC Comics ''Bat-Thing'' #1 * Bat-Thing (Kirk Sallis). An amalgamation of DC's Man-Bat (Kirk Langstrom) and Marvel's Man-Thing (Ted Sallis). * Detective Clark Bullock. An Amalgam Universe version of Detective Harvey Bullock. * Federico Alfonse "Fat Freddy" Fanelli. ''Dark Claw Adventures'' #1 * Lady Talia. An amalgamation of DC's Talia al Ghul and Marvel's Lady Deathstrike. * Ra's a-Pocalypse. An amalgamation of DC's Ra's al Ghul and Marvel's Apocalypse. * THX 1138. This is a reference to THX 1138, George Lucas' first feature film. * Ubuwong. An amalgamation of DC's Ubu and Marvel's Wong. ''Generation Hex'' #1 * Aurora Trigger. An amalgamation of DC's Wayne Trigger and Cinnamon and Marvel's Aurora. * Black Tom Savage. An amalgamation of DC's Vandal Savage and Marvel's Black Tom Cassidy. * Johnny Random. An amalgamation of DC's Johnny Thunder and Marvel's Random. * Jono Hex. An amalgamation of DC's Jonah Hex and Marvel's Chamber (Jonothon "Jono" Starsmore). * M-Parasiteplate. An amalgamation of DC's Parasite and Marvel's Emplate. * Madame Banshee. An amalgamation of DC's Madame .44 and Marvel's Banshee. * Northstar Trigger. An amalgamation of DC's Walter Trigger and Marvel's Northstar. * Pow Wow Boom Boom Smith. An amalgamation of DC's Pow Wow Smith and Marvel's Boom Boom. * Shaggynaut. An amalgamation of DC's Shaggy Man and Marvel's Juggernaut. ''JLX Unleashed'' #1 * Chaos (Joshua Summers) An amalgamation of DC's Spitfire and Marvel's Havok. * Dark Firebird. An amalgamation of DC's Fire (Beatriz de Costa) and Marvel's Dark Phoenix (Jean Grey). * Fin Fang Flame. An amalgamation of DC's Brimstone and Marvel's Fin Fang Foom. * Iceberg. An amalgamation of DC's Ice and Marvel's Iceman. * Iriskani. An amalgamation of DC's Iris Allen and Marvel's Mother Askani. * Lord Maxwell Hodge. An amalgamation of DC's Maxwell Lord and Marvel's Cameron Hodge. * Mistress Maxima. An amalgamation of DC's Maxima (comics) and Marvel's White Queen (Emma Frost). * Red Vision. An amalgamation of DC's Red Tornado and Marvel's Vision. * Savage Shaw. An amalgamation DC's Vandal Savage and Marvel's Sebastian Shaw. ''Lobo the Duck'' #1 * Al Forbush. An amalgamation of DC's Al and Marvel's Irving Forbush. * Ambush the Lunatik. An amalgamation of DC's Ambush Bug and Marvel's Lunatik. * Bevarlene. An amalgamation of DC's Darlene and Marvel's Beverly Switzler. * Billie the Millie. An amalgamation of DC's Billie the Girl and Marvel's Millie the Model. * Daryl Rutabaga. An amalgamation of DC's Jonas Glim elements and Marvel's Space Turnip elements. * Doctor Bongface. An amalgamation of DC's Scarface and Marvel's Dr. Bong. * Gamorola. An amalgamation of DC's Princess Shao-La and Marvel's Gamora. * Godthing. An amalgamation of DC's Gawd and Marvel's Chair-Thing. * Gold-Kidney Lady. An amalgamation of DC's Goldstar and Marvel's Kidney Lady. * Impossible Dawg. An amalgamation of DC's Dawg and Marvel's Impossible Man. * Jonas Turnip. An amalgamation of DC's Jonas Glim and Marvel's Space Turnip. * Lobo the Duck. An amalgamation of DC's Lobo and Marvel's Howard the Duck. ''Super-Soldier: Man of War'' #1 * American Belle. An amalgamation of DC's Liberty Belle and Marvel's Miss America. * Human Lantern. An amalgamation of DC's Golden Age Green Lantern and Marvel's android Human Torch. * Major Zemo. An amalgamation of DC's Iron Major and Marvel's Baron Zemo. * Whiz. An amalgamation of DC's Jay Garrick, the Golden Age Flash and Marvel's Whizzer. 1997 – Marvel Comics ''Challengers of the Fantastic'' #1 * Ace (Susan Storm). An amalgamation of DC's Ace Morgan and Marvel's Invisible Woman. * Big Gorgon. An amalgamation of DC's Big Bear and Marvel's Gorgon. * Bronze Panther. An amalgamation of DC's Bronze Tiger and Marvel's Black Panther. * Comrade Grodd. An amalgamation of DC's Gorilla Grodd and the Super Apes employed by Marvel's Red Ghost. * Congo-Red. An amalgamation of DC's Congorilla and the Super Apes employed by Marvel's Red Ghost. * Diablo the Volcano Man. An amalgamation of DC's Volcano Man and Marvel's Diablo. * Doctor Doomsday. An amalgamation of DC's Doomsday and Marvel's Doctor Doom. * Drabny the Fixer. An amalgamation of DC's Drabny and Marvel's Fixer. * Dream Crystal. An amalgamation of DC's Beautiful Dreamer and Marvel's Crystal. * Galactiac. An amalgamation of DC's Brainiac and Marvel's Galactus. * June Masters. An amalgamation of DC's June Robbins and Marvel's Alicia Masters. * Medusa Moonrider. An amalgamation of DC's Mark Moonrider and Marvel's Medusa. * Moon Boy. An Amalgam Universe version of Marvel's Moon-Boy. * Multi-Master. An amalgamation of DC's Multi-Man and Marvel's Puppet Master. * Prof (Reed Richards). An amalgamation of DC's Prof Haley and Marvel's Mister Fantastic. * The Radioactive Kra. An amalgamation of DC's Atomic Skull and Marvel's Radioactive Man and Kra of the Deviants. * Red (Johnny Storm). An amalgamation of DC's Red Ryan and Marvel's Human Torch. * Red Ghost (Kragoff). An Amalgam Universe version of Marvel's Red Ghost with some items of DC's Gorilla City. * Rocky (Ben Grimm). An amalgamation of DC's Rocky Davis and Marvel's Thing. * Silver Racer (Willie Lincoln). An amalgamation of DC's Black Racer and Marvel's Silver Surfer. * Triserinak. An amalgamation of DC's Serifan and Marvel's Triton and Karnak the Shatterer. * Ultivac the Multi-Robot. An amalgamation of multiple DC and Marvel characters, including DC's Ultivac and Ultra the Multi-Alien and Marvel's Destroyer, Machine Man and Galactus’ Punisher robot. * Vykin the Black Bolt. An amalgamation of DC's Vykin the Black and Marvel's Black Bolt. ''The Exciting X-Patrol'' #1 * Brother Brood (Sebastian Brood). An amalgamation of DC's Brother Blood (Sebastian Blood) and Marvel's Brood species.Amalgam Universe Titans * Jericho (Niles Dayspring).An amalgamation of DC's Jericho and Marvel's X-Man. * Raveniya Dayspring. She is amalgamation of DC's Raven and Marvel's Aliya Dayspring. * Black Orchid the Unknown. An amalgamation of DC's Black Orchid and Marvel's Omega the Unknown. * Prez, Master of Kung Fu. An amalgamation of DC's Prez and Marvel's Shang-Chi. * The Sea Devil Dinosaurs. An amalgamation of DC's Sea Devils and Marvel's Devil Dinosaur. * The Vigilante Kid. An amalgamation of DC's Vigilante and Marvel's Rawhide Kid. * Deaddevil, the Man Without Life. An amalgamation of DC's Deadman and Marvel's Daredevil, the Man Without Fear. * The Silver Tornado. An amalgamation of DC's Red Tornado and Marvel's Silver Centurion. * The Atomic Black Knight. An amalgamation of DC's Atomic Knight and Marvel's Black Knight (Dane Whitman). ''Iron Lantern'' #1 * Gardner. An Amalgam Universe version of Guy Gardner of the DC Universe. * Great White. An amalgamation of DC's Great White Shark and Marvel's Ultimo. * Green Guardsman (Kyle O'Brien). An amalgamation of DC's Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) and Marvel's Guardsman (Kevin O'Brien). * Gyrich. An Amalgam Universe version of Henry Peter Gyrich of the Marvel Universe. * Happy Kalmaku. An amalgamation of DC's Thomas Kalmaku and Marvel's Happy Hogan. * H.E.C.T.O.R. (Highly Evolved Creature Totally Oriented for Revenge). An amalgamation of DC's Hector Hammond and Marvel's MODOK (Mental Organism Designed Only for Killing). * Iron Lantern (Hal Stark). An amalgamation of DC's Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) and Marvel's Iron Man (Tony Stark). * Madame Sapphire (Pepper Ferris). An amalgamation of DC's Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) and Marvel's Madame Masque and Pepper Potts. * Mandarinestro. An amalgamation of DC's Sinestro and Marvel's Mandarin. * Oa the Living Planet. An amalgamation of DC's Oa, the homeworld of the Guardians of the Universe, and Marvel's Ego the Living Planet. * Rhomann Sur. An amalgamation of DC's Abin Sur and Marvel's Rhomann Dey. * Senator Harrington Ferris. An amalgamation of DC's Carl Ferris and Marvel's Senator Harrington Byrd. * Stewart Rhodes. An amalgamation of DC's John Stewart and Marvel's Jim Rhodes. ''The Magnetic Men featuring Magneto'' #1 * Black Vulture. An amalgamation of DC's Black Condor and Marvel's Vulture. * Chemodam. An amalgamation of DC's Chemo and Marvel's MODAM. * Deathborg. An amalgamation of DC's Cyborg and Marvel's Deathlok. * Kultron. An amalgamation of DC's Kobra and Marvel's Ultron. * Quasimodox. An amalgamation of DC's Vril Dox and Marvel's Quasimodo. * Soniklaw. An amalgamation of DC's Sonar and Marvel's Klaw. * Vance Cosmic. An amalgamation of DC's Cosmic Boy and Marvel's Vance Astro. * Mr. Mastermind. An amalgamation of DC's Mr. Mind and Marvel's Mastermind. ''Spider-Boy Team-Up'' #1 * Agamotto Empress. An amalgamation of DC's Emerald Empress and Marvel's Eye of Agamotto. * Bouncing Ball. An amalgamation of DC's Bouncing Boy and Marvel's Speedball (Robbie Baldwin). * Cannnonfire. An amalgamation of DC's Wildfire and Marvel's Cannonball. * Chameleon. An amalgamation of DC's Chameleon Boy and Marvel's Chameleon. * Darkstar. An amalgamation of DC's Shadow Lass and Marvel's Darkstar. * Dream Date. An amalgamation of DC's Dream Girl and Marvel's Destiny. * Fantastic Lad. An amalgamation of DC's Elastic Lad and Marvel's Mister Fantastic. * Invisible Girl. An amalgamation of DC's Invisible Kid and Marvel's Invisible Woman. * Lady Bug. An amalgamation of DC's Shrinking Violet and Marvel's Wasp (comics). * 'Lectron. An amalgamation of DC's Lightning Lad and Marvel's Electro. * Living Colossus. An amalgamation of DC's Leviathan/Micro Lad (Gim Allon) and Marvel's It! The Living Colossus. * Manorb. An amalgamation of DC's Mano and Marvel's Orb. * Martinex 5. An amalgamation of DC's Brainiac 5 and Marvel's Martinex. * Mass. An amalgamation of DC's Star Boy and Marvel's Charlie-27. * Molecule Lad / Nucleus. An amalgamation of DC's Element Lad and Marvel's Molecule Man. * Multiple Maid / Myriad. An amalgamation of DC's Triplicate Girl and Marvel's Multiple Man. * Paste-Eater Pete. An amalgamation of DC's Matter-Eater Lad and Marvel's Paste Pot Pete (a.k.a. the Trapster). * Phantomcat. An amalgamation of DC's Phantom Girl and Marvel's Shadowcat. * Phoenetix. An amalgamation of DC's Kinetix and Marvel's Rachel Summers. * Psi-Girl. An amalgamation of DC's Saturn Girl and Marvel's Psylocke. * Scavulture. An amalgamation of DC's Scavenger (Peter Mortimer) and Marvel's Vulture. * Shadowstar. An amalgamation of DC's Shadow Lass and Marvel's Starhawk (comics). * Sparkler. An amalgamation of DC's Light Lass and Marvel's Dazzler. * Spartacus. An amalgamation of DC's Persuader and Marvel's Gladiator (Melvin Potter). * Spider-Boy 2099 a.k.a. Mig-El Gand. An amalgamation of DC's Mon-El (Lar Gand) and Marvel's Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara). * Sun Lord. An amalgamation of DC's Sun Boy and Marvel's Firelord. * Tharlock. An amalgamation of DC's Tharok and Marvel's Deathlok. * Timberwolf By Night. An amalgamation of DC's Timber Wolf and Marvel's Werewolf by Night. * Universe Boy. An amalgamation of DC's Ultra Boy and Marvel's Captain Universe. * Valinus. An amalgamation of DCs' Validus and Marvel's Terminus. * Xcel. An amalgamation of DC's XS and Marvel's Quicksilver. ''Thorion of the New Asgods'' #1 * L'ok D'saad- An amalgamation of DC's DeSaad and Marvel's Loki. * Thorion. An amalgamation of DC's Orion and Marvel's Thor. Teams * The 100 – First mentioned in Iron Lantern #1. *:An Amalgam Universe version of DC's 100. * All-Star Winners Squadron – First appeared in Super-Soldier: Man of War #1. HQ: Midtown Clubhouse, 1940s Metropolis. *:An amalgamation of DC's All-Star Squadron and Marvel's All-Winners Squad. *:Members: American Belle, Human Lantern, Aqua-Mariner, Super-Soldier, Whiz, and "Brooklyn" Barnes (mascot) * Challengers of the Fantastic – First appeared in Challengers of the Fantastic #1. *:An amalgamation of DC's Challengers of the Unknown and Marvel's Fantastic Four. *:Members: Reed "Prof" Richards, Ben "Rocky" Grimm, Johnny "Red" Storm, Susan "Ace" Storm * Challenger Haters of Evil – First appeared in Challengers of the Fantastic #1. *:An amalgamation of DC's League of Challenger-Haters and Marvel's Masters of Evil. *:Members: Multi-Master, Diablo the Volcano Man, Drabny the Fixer, the Radioactive Kra, Ultivac the Multi-Robot * Female Furies – First appeared in Bullets and Bracelets #1. *:An Amalgam Universe version of DC's Female Furies. *:Members: Bernadeth, Lashina, Mad Harriet, Stompa *:Former members: Big Titania * Generation Hex – First appeared in Generation Hex #1. *:An amalgamation of DC's Jonah Hex and Marvel's Generation X. *:Members: Jono Hex, Aurora Trigger, El Papamondo, Johnny Random, Madame Banshee, Northstar Trigger, Retribution, Skinhunter, White Whip * Hellfire League of Injustice – First appeared in JLX Unleashed #1. *:An amalgamation of DC's Injustice League and Marvel's Hellfire Club. *:Members: Savage Shaw, Lord Maxwell Hodge, Dark Firebird, Mistress Maxima * Howling Commandos – First appeared in Super-Soldier: Man of War #1. *:An amalgamation of DC's Easy Company and Marvel's Howling Commandos. * Judgment League Avengers (JLA) – First appeared in JLX #1. *:An amalgamation of DC's Justice League of America (JLA) and Marvel's Avengers. *:Members: Super-Soldier, Canary, Captain Marvel, Goliath, Hawkeye, Blue Jacket, Wonder-Gold, Red Vision, Thorion, Iron Lantern, White Witch, Speed Demon, Dark Claw, Angelhawk * JLX – First appeared in JLX #1. *:Members: Mister X, Apollo, Firebird, Iceberg, Amazon, Runaway, Aqua-Mariner, Chaos, Mercury * Legion of Galactic Guardians 2099 – First appeared in Spider-Boy Team Up #1. *:An amalgamation of DC's Legion of Super Heroes and Marvel's 2099 universe and the 1990s version of the Guardians of the Galaxy. *:Members: Bouncing Ball, Cannonfire, Chameleon, Darkstar, Dream Date, Fantastic Lad, Invisible Girl, Lady Bug, 'Lectron, Living Collossuss, Martinex 5, Mass, Myriad, Nucleus, Paste-Eater Pete, Phantomcat, Phoenetix, Psi-Girl, Shadowstar, Sparkler, Spider-Boy 2099, Sun Lord, Timberwolf By Night, Universe Boy, Vance Cosmic, Xcel * New York Special Crimes Unit – First appeared in Spider-Boy #1. HQ: New York City. *:An amalgamation of DC's Metropolis Special Crimes Unit and Marvel's version of the New York Police Department. *:Members: Captain Sam Makoa, Roxy Leech, "Flash" Thompson, and "Brookyn" Barnes * The Quentin Carnival – First appeared in Speed Demon #1. *:An Amalgam Universe version of Marvel's Quentin Carnival. *:Members: Blaze Allen (Speed Demon), Blob, "Clown", "the Flying Gambonnos", Miss Miracle, Puck, "Ringmaster", Wally West (Kid Demon) * The Shadow Guild – First appeared in JLX Unleashed #1. *:An amalgamation of elements of DC's Obsidian and Marvel's Thieves' Guild. *:Member: Wraith (Todd LeBeau) * The Sinister Society – First appeared in The Magnetic Men featuring Magneto #1. *:An amalgamation of DC's Secret Society of Super Villains and Marvel's Sinister Six. *:Members: Kultron, Deathborg, Black Vulture, Soniklaw, Vance Cosmic * The Terrible Three – First appeared in Speed Demon #1. *:An amalgamation of DC's Terrible Trio and Marvel's Sinister Six. *:Members: Scarecrow, Silicon Man, Two-Faced Goblin * The Un-People – First appeared in Challengers of the Fantastic #1. HQ: Super Town, New Asgard. *:An amalgamation of DC's Forever People and Marvel's Inhumans. *:Members: Big Gorgon, Dream Crystal, Medusa Moonrider, Triserinak, Vykin the Black Bolt * X-Patrol – First appeared in X-Patrol #1. HQ: X-Building *:An amalgamation of DC's Doom Patrol and Teen Titans and Marvel's X-Men. *:Members: Beastling, Ravenyia Dayspring, Niles Cable, Shatterstarfire, Dial H.U.S.K., Jericho, Ferro Man, Elasti-Girl * The Weaponers of A.I.M. – First mentioned in Iron Lantern #1. *:An amalgamation of DC's Weaponers of Qward and Marvel's A.I.M. (Advanced Idea Mechanics). References External links * Who's Who: Handbook of the Amalgam Universe Category:Amalgam Comics characters Category:Lists of DC Comics characters Category:Lists of Marvel Comics characters Category:Fictional gestalt entities